fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czerwone róże dla Neftydy/Żywa lalka
Żywa lalka - pierwszy odcinek serii "Czerwone róże dla Neftydy". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Nicole Strong (drugi wymiar) *Sophie Adventure (drugi wymiar) *Scott Milton (drugi wymiar) *Tatiana Milton (drugi wymiar) *Amy Milton (drugi wymiar) *Logan Chaves (drugi wymiar) *Major Francis Monogram (drugi wymiar) *Carl Karl (drugi wymiar) *Milly Davis (drugi wymiar) Opis Jest źle, gdy ty tracisz nadzieję. Jest gorzej, gdy osoba, którą uważałeś za najsilniejszą, stoi na skraju wytrzymałości psychicznej. Jest tragicznie, gdy jedyną osobą, która czuje motywację do działania, jest twój największy wróg, a ty nie wiesz nawet, co planuje. Fabuła - Majorze. Głos Carla odbił się w głowie Francisa. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok, patrząc na swojego stażystę. Rudowłosy chłopak podszedł bliżej biurka, kładąc na nim niewielki stos papierów. Monogram uniósł brew, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie. - Znaleźli zbiegów. - powiedział siedemnastolatek, siląc się na niewielki uśmiech. Major potrzebował chwili, by sens słów piętnastolatka do niego doszedł. Wreszcie. Po tylu latach. Monogram odetchnął cicho z ulgą. Carl natomiast stał wyprostowany, czekając na dalsze rozkazy. - Wiecie, co macie robić. - odpowiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku ze stażysty. - Możesz odejść. Karl zasalutował, po czym, niczym prawdziwy żołnierz, obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. - Zaczekaj. - dodał przełożony, gdy ten ułożył dłoń na klamce. - Wśród nich jest Sophie Adventure. - Tak, zgadza się. - myśląc, że szefowi chodzi o dostarczenie więcej informacji, podszedł do blatu i sięgnął jedną z kartek. - Sophie Mery Adventure. - przeczytał. - Urodzona w Nowym Yorku jako córka Ronalda i Jasmine Adventure, dnia trzeciego lutego tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego ósmego. Znaki szczególne; długie blond włosy, brązowe oczy, niska... - Wiem kim ona jest. - przerwał mu. - Masz zniszczyć jej dane. Chłopak spojrzał na mężczyznę ze zdziwieniem. - Ale Majorze... - Ma jej tu nie być. Niech nikt nie wie w jaki sposób wróciła do Danville. Jej pochodzenie ma pozostać tajemnicą. Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. - Ponad to, - dodał, podnosząc się z miejsca. - macie ją przekazać pod opiekę Crimson. To rozkaz. Carl jedynie zasalutował, po czym wyszedł. Francis złapał za kartkę z danymi dziewczyny. Przeczytał informacje o niej, uśmiechając się przy tym niewyraźnie. Następnie podszedł z nią do kominka, by wrzucić ją do ognia. - Może będą jeszcze z ciebie ludzie. - powiedział, obserwując proces spalania papieru. Dzień zapowiadał się doprawdy paskudnie. Słońce kryło się za chmurami, a zimne powietrze skutecznie powstrzymywało wszelkie chęci, by wyjść z domu. Ci, którzy mogli sobie na to pozwolić, spędzali czas w środku. Nie inaczej postąpiła rodzina Flynn-Fletcher. Cała piątka zasiadła przy wspólnym stole, by razem zjeść śniadanie. Linda bardzo dbała o ognisko domowe. Do tego stopnia, że nikt już nie pamiętał kiedy jedli ostatnio jakikolwiek posiłek bez jednej osoby. - Słyszeliście? - zapytała z podekscytowaniem kobieta, nakładając na talerz kanapki. - Nasz Wielki Generał złapał ich wszystkich. Teraz możemy spać spokojnie. - Możemy od trzech lat. - przypomniała jej Fretka. Linda bardzo przeżyła ostatnią wojnę. Wszyscy zgadzali się z tym, że potrzebowała terapii. Gdy tylko wojenny zgiełk opadł, rudowłosa zapałała niebywałą miłością, wynikającą zapewne z niczego nie wynikającej wdzięczności, do nowo wybranego prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki - Majora Francisa Monograma, którego zwykła też nazywać Wodzem, Światłem narodu, czy też Wielkim Generałem. Nie była w tym osamotniona, jednak nie należała też do większości. I chociaż nikt z domowników nie podzielał tego uczucia, tak też nikt nie śmiał przemówić jej do rozsądku. Każda taka próba kończyła się awanturą. - Ci bandyci żyjąc, zagrażali naszemu bezpieczeństwu. - odparła. - Teraz zostaną ukarani. - Śmiercią. - dodał Lawrence. Ton jego głosu wskazywał, że nie podobało mu się takie wyjście. Jego żona kiwnęła twierdząco głową. - Nigdy więcej wojny. - westchnęła Fretka. Obawiała się, że kolejnej, jej matka zwyczajnie nie wytrzymałaby psychicznie. Fineasz i Ferb przysłuchiwali się tej rozmowie bez większych emocji. Sami brali udział w oswobodzeniu kraju, jednak nikt nie obsypywał ich przez to laurami. Ba, większość mieszkańców zapomniała już o zasługach Ruchu Oporu. Wszystko co dobre zostało przypisane nowemu rządowi. - Skąd wiecie, że ich zabiją? - zapytał najmłodszy z Flynnów. - Równie dobrze mogą postarać się im pomóc. Twarz jego matki pokryła złość, przez którą chłopak szybko pożałował wypowiedzianych przez siebie słów. - A co innego mieliby z nimi zrobić?! Dla nich nie ma już nadziei. Jedynie śmierć może ich wybawić od błędu. - Niezbyt orientuję się, co takiego zrobili. - powiedział cicho. - Opowiedzieli się za Dundersztycem. Za tym dyktatorem i despotą. To wystarczająca zbrodnia. Fineasz wolał nic więcej nie mówić. Tak jak cała reszta. W normalnych warunkach, wagony zwierzęce służą do przewożenia zwierząt. W tym przypadku, zajmowali je ludzie. Podróżowały nim dzieci i młodzież do lat dziewiętnastu. Nie było tam żadnych miejsc siedzących. By nie musieć stać, co mogłoby zakończyć się upadkiem, pasażerowie spoczywali na podłodze. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało co ich czeka. Większość, szczególnie ci starsi, spodziewało się rychłej śmierci. Nie rozumieli jedynie dlaczego są przewożeni, skoro wojsko mogło zabić ich na miejscu. Dzieci z kolei twierdziły, że uda im się z tego wyjść. Ich dziecięca naiwność kazała im wierzyć w szczęśliwe zakończenie. Pod ścianą siedziała między innymi wysoka, aczkolwiek wychudzona dziewczyna o zapadniętych oczach i policzkach. Wyglądała na wyczerpaną, jednak starała się ukryć ten fakt przed swoją najmłodszą siostrą i w pewnym sensie, przed sobą samą. Bo jeżeli ona w siebie zwątpi, nikt ją już nie pocieszy. Młodsza siostra i brat bliźniak drzemali na jej ramionach. Blondynka obejmowała ich, i choć sama czuła potrzebę snu, nie potrafiła się jej poddać. - Scott. - szepnęła, by nie obudzić Amy. - Śpisz? - w odpowiedzi, chłopak otworzył oczy. - Też nie możesz? - Tak. - odpadł, wyprostowując plecy. - Ciężko. Warunki nie sprzyjają. Było ich tam bardzo dużo. Może i podróż nie trwała specjalnie długo, jednak co poniektórzy pasażerowie zdążyli już zwymiotować, przez co dało się swobodnie oddychać. - Jak myślisz, dokąd nas wiozą? - zapytał ochrypłym głosem. Dziewczyna uniosła znacząco brwi, patrząc na niego bezradnie. Nie musiała nic mówić, by poznał odpowiedź. Wtedy rozległ się głos siedzącej obok dziewczyny, który, choć cichy, od razu zwrócił ich uwagę. - Nie ciekawi was gdzie wiozą naszych rodziców? Scott i Tatiana spojrzeli na blondynkę pytająco. Podobnie jak oni, była zmęczona, jednak wyróżniała się zdrowym wyglądem. Nie była blada, ani wychudzona. - A ty wiesz? - zapytała Tatiana. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, wciąż na nich nie patrząc. - Wiem. Zabiją. Zapadła cisza. Choć spodziewali się takiej odpowiedzi, tak nie potrafili jej zaakceptować, gdy stanęli przed faktem dokonanym. - Na waszym miejscu nie martwiłabym się o nich. - ciągnęła. - My jesteśmy w o wiele gorszej sytuacji. - Jak to? Scott i Tatiana patrzeli na nią wyczekująco. Ta w końcu uraczyła ich spojrzeniem, uśmiechając się przy tym ironicznie. - My będziemy żyć. Ruch Oporu w prawdzie nie był już tak potrzebny, jak kiedyś, jednak wciąż funkcjonował. Władze ceniły go bardziej od wojska, gdyż nie tylko dbał o bezpieczeństwo, ale i o morale cywili. Gdy ktokolwiek wspominał o organizacji, wielu przypominało sobie o ich heroicznej postawie podczas wojny, mimowolnie uśmiechali się lekko, czując się o wiele bezpieczniej. Bo choć Dundersztyc został usunięty, władze nie mogły spać spokojnie. Widmo ich obalenia unosiło się w powietrzu, a wszystko przez wciąż żyjące dzieci jego zwolenników. Co prawda, problem został częściowo rozwiązany, gdyż największe zagrożenie zostało schwytane, jednak wedle słów "przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony", rząd nie przestawał inwestować w RO. A czym się zajmowali? Dosłownie - byli ozdobą. Mieli obowiązek spotykać się, by ludzie o tym wiedzieli. Pełnili funkcję reprezentatywną i doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Ich obowiązkiem było istnienie i stwarzanie pozorów dbania o bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców. Izabela usiadła na jednym z krzeseł, spoglądając na swój zastęp Ogników. - Mamy jakieś wieści? - zapytała. - Nic nowego. - odezwała się wyraźnie znudzona Milly. - Wciąż robimy to samo, co zawsze. W czasie pokoju, Ogniki miały określone zadania, w czym najważniejszym i na dobrą sprawę jedynym było pilnowanie porządku. Nie ważne, czy chodziło o śmiecenie na ulicy, kradzież torebki, czy o nawoływanie do buntu. Wszystko, co podpadało pod zakazane, miało być przez nie tłumione i odpowiednio karane. - Wszystko jest ważne. - wyjaśniła spokojnie czarnowłosa. - Pamiętaj, że niezależnie od tego, jak błahe byłyby przewinienia, wszystko musimy zapisywać i przekazać Fretce. Milly uniosła znacząco brwi. Spojrzenia pozostałych skupione były na nastolatkach. Wszystkie doskonale wiedziały, iż szatynce nie podobają się zmiany, a jako iż z natury była dość szczerą osobą, Ogniki liczyły na ciekawą wymianę zdań. - Myślę, że ostatnim, co mogłoby interesować Fretkę to śmiecenie na chodniku. - odparła, wciąż uśmiechając się ciepło, choć z jej oczu emanowała ironia. Shapirówna otworzyła usta, jednak Davis przerwała jej. - Tak, wiem. Ona przekazuje to wyżej. Ale jeżeli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to powiem ci, co przez cały ten czas robiłam. Byłam lalką. Izabela westchnęła ciężko, układając dłoń na skroni. - Żywą lalką. - dodała. - Chodziłam, wlepiałam mandaty i udawałam bohaterkę. A, nie, czekaj. Mam grzech na sumieniu. Czarnowłosa uniosła brwi, wyprostowując szyję. - Według naszego kodeksu, za nawoływanie do zdrady władz, winnyśmy pojmać i postawić przed sądem. - mówiła. - A sąd zdecyduje, czy więzienie, deportacja, lub, ewentualnie jedno i drugie. Pewna dziewczyna mówiła o potrzebie obalenia Monograma. - Żydówka momentalnie spoważniała. Również i wśród pozostałych zapadło poruszenie, na co jednak Milly nie zwracała najmniejszej uwagi. - Wiesz czemu ta dziewczyna to mówiła? - Czy to ważne? Złapałaś ją, prawda? - Ponieważ uznała, że media ją oszukują. - ciągnęła, zupełnie ignorując wcześniej zadane pytanie. - Po prostu. Mówiła, że ma swoją godność i nie chce znać prawdę. - Złapałaś ją? - Nie. - Iza zacisnęła zęby. - Dlaczego bym miała, skoro całkowicie się z nią zgadzam? - Milly, co z tobą?! - Garcia-Shapiro wstała, posyłając współpracowniczce mordercze spojrzenie. Ta natomiast pozostała niewzruszona, wciąż uśmiechając się ironicznie. - A co, jeżeli zdobędzie poparcie ludzi?! Chcesz użerać się z buntami?! - Jeżeli jedna niezadowolona dziewczyna mogłaby zachwiać równowagę w państwie, to chyba jest coś nie tak, nie uważasz? - mówiąc to, również podniosła się, patrząc swojej przełożonej prosto w oczy. Choć mogłoby się wydawać, że ich emocje kontrastowały ze sobą, jednak w rzeczywistości Milly była tak samo zdenerwowana, jak Izabela. Różnicą było jedynie to, iż czarnowłosa otwarcie to pokazywała, podczas gdy szatynka ukrywała ten fakt pod maską uśmiechu. - Poza tym, wolność słowa powinna obowiązywać niezależnie od tego, czy dane słowo jest zgodne z tym, co myśli rząd, nie uważasz? Zanim ta zdążyła jej odpowiedzieć, do środka weszli Fineasz i Ferb. By nie domyślili się, że coś jest nie tak, Izabela wzięła wdech, starając się uspokoić. Chociaż bracia należeli do RO, nikt im nie ufał. Dla większości pozostawali nowicjuszami, których dołączenie nie było wcale konieczne. Sama Fretka rozkazała, by nikt ich nie wtajemniczał w większe plany organizacji. Większości wydawało się to dziwne, gdyż jednocześnie rudowłosa ani na chwilę nie pomyślała, by zwyczajnie ich wyrzucić. Izabela uważała, że dowódczyni boi się, iż jej bracia wiedzą więcej, niż Flynn by chciała, a co za tym idzie, mogliby o tym rozpowiedzieć. Jeżeli byłaby to prawda, to pozostawało pytanie - co takiego ukryć chce Fretka? - Cześć wam. - przywitał się Fineasz w imieniu swoim i małomównego brata. - Iza, coś się stało? Nie tajemnicą było, iż dziewczyna bardzo mu się podoba. Wiedzieli to wszyscy, w tym i ona sama. Chłopak nie krył się tym zbytnio, a fakt, iż jego uczucia są wszystkim znane wcale go nie peszył. Ona z kolei traktowała go jak wyjątkowo irytujące dziecko, którym musi się opiekować. Miała go dość, gdyby mogła, wyrzuciłaby rudowłosego za próg. - Nic. - odburknęła. - Rozmawiamy. Bracia przysiedli się, co wyraźnie zdenerwowało Izabelę. Zauważyli to wszyscy, poza samymi Flynn-Fletcherami, którzy jak gdyby nigdy nic, czekali na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Uśmiech Milly delikatnie poszerzył się, przybierając złośliwy wyraz. Nie umknęło to uwadze Izabeli, która dała jej znak wzrokiem, by nie odzywała się w tej kwestii. - Wiecie, - odezwał się Fineasz. - ostatnio odnoszę wrażenie, że naszej organizacji nie dzieje się dobrze. - To znaczy? - zapytała zastępowa, podobnie jak Davis, zajmując swoje miejsce. - Nie współpracujemy. Zdążyłem zauważyć, że w organizacji są podziały i każdy trzyma się swoich. Ilość pomidorów nie jest równa ilości jabłek. Na te słowa, wszystkie popatrzyły na niego ze zdziwienie. - Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi. - odparła Izabela. - To powiedzenie. - Nie znam go. - Bo je wymyśliłem. Chodzi w nim o to, że pomidory góra, czyli dowództwo, a pomidory to my. - Wciąż nie wiem o czym ty mówisz. Z resztą, mam to gdzieś. Nie baw się więcej w twórcę powiedzeń. - po tych słowach zwróciła się do Ogników. - Jeżeli to wszystko, to pójdę przekazać raport Fretce. Możecie się rozejść. Nastolatki zgodnie podniosły się, zmierzając w kierunku wyjścia, a Izabela razem z nimi. W progu, zastępowa złapała Milly za łokieć, przyciągając ją bliżej siebie. - Nie powiem Fretce o tym, czego nie zrobiłaś. - powiedziała tak, by nikt inny jej nie słyszał. - Wspaniałomyślne, ale nie musisz. Mówiąc to, wyrwała się z jej z uścisku, po czym wyszła, nie zwracając na nią większej uwagi. Gdy bracia zostali sami, Fineasz zwrócił się do Ferba. - Izabela chyba średnio za mną przepada. - zauważył. - Zauważyłeś, że zawsze spotkania kończą się, gdy przychodzę? - Fletcher jedynie kiwnął głową. - No właśnie. Chciałbym jakoś jej się przypodobać. I chyba mam pomysł. Pociąg wciąż jechał przed siebie. W środku odgłosy płaczu i krzyków mieszały się, co wyjątkowo irytowało tych, którzy woleli spędzić tę drogę w ciszy. Sophie spojrzała na siedzącą pod ścianą metyskę, która łkała zdecydowanie najgłośniej. Blondynka powstrzymywała się, by nie wyrwać jej języka. - Znasz ją? - zapytała swojego chłopaka. Niewysoki, rudowłosy okularnik siedział obok niej. Widać po nim było zmęczenie, jednak nie ważne jak bardzo by chciał, nie potrafił zasnąć. Tej umiejętności najbardziej zazdrościł Amy. - Pierwszy raz ją widzę. - Ja też. Nie jest ani podobna do żadnego ze zwolenników Dundersztyca jakich widziałam. - A dużo ich widziałaś? - Jako bratanica jego dawnej kochanki, to całkiem sporo. Za czasów panowania Dundersztyca, teoretycznie najważniejszą kobietą w państwie była jego żona - Charlene Dundersztyc. W rzeczywistości, jej wszystkie przywileje posiadała Crimson Monogram. To ją, a nie Charlene widywano podczas najważniejszych wydarzeń. Nie matka Vanessy, a siostra jego największego przeciwnika dzieliła z nim łoże. Nikogo nie interesowało, co czuje Dundersztycowa, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że nikt nie potrafił zadowolić wodza tak, jak robiła to Crimson. Gdy jego rządy się skończyły, kobieta wcale nie wpadła w kłopoty. Od zawsze miała dar do zjednywania sobie ludzi, a fakt, iż nowy prezydent był jej starszy bratem sprawił, że było to dziecinnie proste. Zapłakała, kilka razy wspomniała o tym, iż wcale nie działała z własnej woli, a ten nie umiał jej nie uwierzyć. Nie zważał na słowa innych, w tym i własnej żony, iż Crimson nie mogła być do niczego zmuszana, skoro miała najdroższe ubrania, na jedno pstryknięcie jej palców, dostawała wszystko, czego potrzebowała, a także to ona często wygłaszała przemówienia w jego imieniu. Ba, wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że w praktyce to ona rządziła państwem. I wciąż to robi. Francis ufa swojej siostrze do tego stopnia, iż radzi się jej w prawie wszystkich dziedzinach. Sophie nie miała wątpliwości; jej ciotka doprowadzi do buntu. I wcale nie będzie żałować, w końcu do tego dąży. Z pewnością już wie, co się stało, ale cierpliwie czeka, aż ludność powie dość. - Skoro jej nie znamy, to co tu robi? - dopytywał Du Bois. - Zapytajmy. - odpowiedziała, po czym podeszła do dziewczyny. - Ktoś ty? Dziewczyna podniosła nieśmiało wzrok. - Cola. - Skąd się tu wzięłaś? - Właśnie nie wiem! Adventure zmarszczyła brwi. Cola podniosła się, patrząc na swoją rozmówczynię rozpaczliwie. Miała cichą nadzieję, że ta będzie w stanie jej pomóc. - Jak to nie wiesz? Zgarnęli cię ot tak? - dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco głową. - To niemożliwe. Co twoi rodzice robili przed obaleniem Dundersztyca? - Jakiego Dundersztyca? Przysięgam ci, ja o niczym nie wiem! Ja nawet nie jestem stąd! Sophie spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem. "Postradała zmysły - pomyślała. - Zapomniała kim jest". W końcu pociąg zatrzymał się. Blondynka ułożyła jej dłoń na ramieniu, wskazując jej wyjście. - Trzymaj się mnie. Jakoś to przeżyjemy, niezależnie od tego, co by to nie było. W jej głosie było coś, co sprawiało, że nie mogła jej nie wierzyć. Choć nie odzyskała spokoju, jej nadzieja na wyjście z tej sytuacji zwiększyła się. Drzwi zostały otworzone przez strażników. Wszelka próba ucieczki byłaby głupotą, gdyż byli otoczeni z każdej strony. Na zewnątrz czekał na nich ogromny budynek, ogrodzony płotem pod napięciem. Przy wejściu czekała na nic wysoka kobieta, która przy pierwszym spotkaniu nie wzbudziła w nich pozytywnych uczuć. Zanim Sophie zdążyła podejść bliżej, została zatrzymana przez jednego ze strażników. - Adventure? - zapytał, na co ta kiwnęła głową. - Idziesz z nami? Cola przyglądała się temu z zaciekawieniem. Co ją zaskoczyło, Sophie nie wcale nie wyglądała na wystraszoną. - Niby dlaczego? - Z rozkazu prezydenta. Blondynka zastanowiła się chwilę, łącząc fakty. Szybko zdała sobie sprawę, iż Major jednak nie skreślił swojego pokrewieństwa z nią, co mogło świadczyć o jakiś ludzkich odruchach z jego strony. - Powiedzcie mu, że nigdzie nie jadę. Nie tego się spodziewał. Jej odpowiedź wyraźnie zbiła go z tropu, na co ta w ogóle nie zważała. - Ponad to, możecie mu powiedzieć, że nie będę bratać się z kimś, kto zabił moich rodziców i nie zostanę z nim, chociażby ze względu na moją godność. A jeżeli spróbujecie zabrać mnie tam bez mojej zgody, to powiem mu, że sprowadziliście jego bratanicę siłą, a to go raczej nie ucieszy. - w rzeczywistości nie miała pojęcia jak by na to zareagował, jednak uznała, iż i tak niczym nie ryzykuje. - Żegnam. Po tych słowach, z dumnie uniesioną głową odeszła, pozostawiając strażnika bez niczego. - Czemu z nimi nie poszłaś? - zapytała metyska. - Bo wolę gnić tu z moimi pobratymcami, niż codziennie widywać tego, kto nas tu sprowadził. Poza tym, tu są moi ludzie. Dzielę z nimi los, więc wyjdę stąd tylko z nimi. Fretka w końcu pozwoliła sobie na chwilę odpoczynku. Znalazła jedno, puste pomieszczenie w Ruchu Oporu, które na ten moment stało się jej azylem. Miała dość. Ją również nie zadowalała jej nowa rola. Uważała, że Ruch Oporu z uwagi na swoje zasługi dla państwa, powinien być bardziej ceniony, a sprawy w stylu pilnowania porządku publicznego w ogóle nie musiały go dotyczyć. Nie mniej, przede wszystkim była żołnierzem, nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby nie wykonała rozkazu. Korzystając z panującej wokół ciszy, usiadła na fotelu, zamykając oczy. Było idealnie. W końcu mogła przestać myśleć o unoszącym się w powietrzu zagrożeniu, w którego szczegóły i tak ją nie wtajemniczano. Wszyscy jej podwładni widzieli w niej siłę. W ich oczach była tą, która nigdy się nie poddaje, nie da się jej złamać, stanowi ich mur obronny nie tylko przed zagrożeniem ze strony Dundersztyca, ale przed upadkiem psychicznym. W końcu, gdy oni sami tracili wiarę w swoją misję, patrzyli na nią. Ona wydawała się być pewna, w pełni oddana sprawie. Nikt nie wiedział, że czasem, gdy nie przychodziła na zebrania, wcale nie myślała nad kolejnymi krokami. Ukrywała się w najgorszych zakamarkach Danville, by tam, na zupełnie nielegalne sposoby. Nie była uzależniona. Gdy otwierała oczy o pranku, nie myślała o używkach, jednak za każdym razem, gdy stała na granicy wytrzymałości, uciekała w to. Nie ważne w jaki sposób, po czasie przestała zwracać na to najmniejszą uwagę. Cena również nie grała roli. Najważniejsze było dla niej to, by mogła odlecieć z tej rzeczywistości choć na chwilę. Teraz nie mogła tego zrobić. Byłaby skrajnie głupia, gdyby użyła swojej najtajniejszej broni w siedzibie RO. Nie mniej, zaczynała planować, kiedy znów się temu podda. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Jej serce zabiło szybciej, gdyż pierwszą myślą na ten dźwięk, było to, że ją zdemaskowali. Szybko jednak pozbyła się tej obawy, gdy odwróciwszy się, zobaczyła Logana. Był to wysoki brunet o piwnych oczach. Na jej widok, uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak ona nie dała się zwieść. Doskonale go znała. Wiedziała też, po co przyszedł. - Nie, Chaves. - powiedziała, zanim ten zdążył się przywitać. - Swoją drogą, jak tu wszedłeś? Nie mamy już żadnej ochrony? Wśród członków RO znany był ze swojej ogromnej chęci dołączenia w ich szeregi. Czemu? Ciężko powiedzieć. W prawdzie zarzekał się, iż chodzi mu wyłącznie o chęć niesienia pomocy mieszkańcom, jednak Fretka nie potrafiła mu zaufać. - Wpuścili mnie bez problemu. - odpowiedział nieco zmieszany. - Poza tym, dlaczego nie chcesz mnie przyjąć? Czy to coś złego, że chcę się przysłużyć RO i stworzyć coś, co przyniesie korzyści naszemu miastu? Rudowłosa uniosła brew. - Co takiego chcesz stworzyć? - Mam wiele kreatywnych pomysłów! - mówiąc to, uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Moglibyśmy na przykład usprawnić system wyłapywania buntowników poprzez przerobienie przechwyconych przez Ruch Oporu Normbotów i wykorzystać je dla naszych celów. Flynn uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. W pewnym sensie nawet ją to rozbawiło. - To nie jest głupie, ale nie do mnie z tym. - Jak to nie do ciebie? - Nie ja rządzę państwem. - Ale rządzisz Ruchem Oporu. "Tylko teoretycznie" ~ odpowiedziała w myślach. - Logan. - fakt, iż użyła jego imienia zamiast nazwiska trochę go pocieszył. - Doceniam twoje starania. Umówmy się, że przemyślę twoją kandydaturę i dam ci znać w najbliższym czasie. Tego się nie spodziewał. Nastolatka sama nie wiedziała, czy robi to, by dał jej w końcu spokój, czy może faktycznie przekonała go jego propozycja. Może jedno i drugie? W końcu nie był głupi, mógł się przydać. - Dzięki Fretka. - powiedział w końcu, oddychając z ulgą. - Nie pożałujesz, obiecuję! "Jest uroczy jak małe dziecko" ~ pomyślała. - Dam ci znać. - powtórzyła, chcąc mu tym samym przekazać, by wyszedł. Oczywiście kłamała. Da mu znać, może i odpowiedź będzie nawet pozytywna, ale to nie ona podejmie decyzję. Zrzuci to na Izabelę, w końcu ona zna Chavesa lepiej. Ona nie ma już sił nad myśleniem o organizacji. Z dnia na dzień przerasta ją fakt, że nic nie może. Ponownie odetchnęła, gdy została sama. Zamknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie co zrobi, gdy zajdzie słońce i okryje ją słodka maska nocy. Gdy znów odpłynie i zapomni o tym beznadziejnym świecie. Major Monogram nie radził sobie lepiej. Może i nie uciekał się do narkotyków, jednak nie raz bliski był załamania nerwowego. Władzę przejął niemalże wraz z chwilą obalenia Dundersztyca. Zapragnął mieć państwo pod kontrolą, by sytuacja z poprzednim ustrojem nigdy już się nie powtórzyła. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że władza absolutna go przerasta. Nie był idiotą, ale potrzebował pomocy. Dlatego właśnie bezgranicznie zaufał swojej siostrze, nie zauważając nawet kiedy ta przejęła nad nim kontrolę. Żył tak od trzech lat. Tyle bowiem minęło od obalenia Dundersztyca. I wbrew temu, co mówili, on o tym wiedział. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Crimson nim steruje, jednak nie potrafił od tego uciec. Choć czuł do siebie pogardę, tak odnosił wrażenie, że nie dałby sobie rady bez niej. To właśnie ona stała za rozwiązaniem O.B.F.S.u, zwiększeniem nacisku na miejscową ludność i osłabieniu wpływów Fretki. On nawet nie pytał o powód takich działań. Poza tym, targały nim wyrzuty sumienia. W pierwszym miesiącu swoich rządów, jeszcze gdy władał państwem samodzielnie, zażądał życia wszystkich tych, którzy wspierali poprzedniego rywala. W bojowym szale zapomniał, że jednym z nich jest jego brat. Było już za późno, a on nie chciał wyjść na bezradnego idiotę, który zmienia swoje decyzje pod wpływem uczuć. Ale była jeszcze Sophie. Płynęła w niej krew zdrajcy, ale i jego własna. Była częścią człowieka, o którym pragnął zapomnieć, ale i tego, którego kochał. Była nadzieją Francisa na odkupienie swojej winy. Zarządził, by potomkowie zwolenników Dundersztyca, którzy nie ukończyli dwudziestego roku życia, zostali przewiezieni do ośrodka, który miałby ich nauczyć poprawnego funkcjonowania w społeczeństwie. Wyjątkiem miała byś Sophie, która winna zostać przewieziona do niego. W niej nie widział zagrożenia. Była w końcu jego rodziną. Ułożył sobie plan idealny. Odda dziewczynę Crimson na wychowanie, jednak będzie ją regularnie odwiedzał. Następnie, gdy już dorośnie, przekaże jej swoją posadę. Nie widział w swoich dzieciach talentu dowódczego. Co prawda, Monty zarządzał Danville, a Cassidy była bliska ukończenia ostatnich lat życia w domu, by, podobnie jak brat, objąć dowodzenie którymś z obszarów. Jednak Francis jako swoją następczynię widział Sophie. Nikogo innego. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Carl. - Majorze. - odezwał się rudowłosy. - Mam wieści o Sophii. Na dźwięk imienia bratanicy, kąciki jego ust uniosły się, a serce zabiło szybciej. Tylko ono umiało zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia. - Co z nią? Stażysta przełknął ślinę. Nie miał pojęcia, jak przekazać swojemu dowódcy prawdę, by go nie zdenerwować. - Majorze. Sophie odmówiła. Zapanowała cisza. Francis powtarzał w duchu słowa nastolatka, nie mogąc im dowierzyć. Karl natomiast instynktownie cofnął się o krok, jakby bał się, że jego przełożony czymś w niego rzuci. - Odmówiła?! Przecież tam, gdzie jest teraz nie ma przyszłości! Z jakiej racji odmówiła?! - Powiedziała, że nie chce żyć z kimś, kto... - tu zawiesił. Nie chciał dokańczać, jednak gniewne spojrzenie przełożonego nie dawało mu wyboru - kto zabił jej rodziców. Zacisnął wargi, nie umiejąc nic z siebie wydusić. Ruchem głowy nakazał mu opuszczenie pokoju, co ten niezwłocznie uczynił. Już nic nie było w stanie zagłuszyć sumienia, które każdego dnia upominało się o uwagę. Kategoria:Odcinki